


brittle bones | tracob

by babyboytroye



Category: Tracob - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Broken Bones, Bullying, Child Abuse, Cute Troye, Fighter Jacob, Fragile Troye, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nurse Emma, Protective Jacob, Protectiveness, Young Troye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboytroye/pseuds/babyboytroye
Summary: "I break like glass."Troye Sivan was diagnosed with Osteogenesis imperfecta at a young age. It is a disease that causes his bones to break easily, a disease that has caused him to live his life with caution. Jacob Bixenman spends his life fighting men in the ring, sustaining injuries and giving them back; it's all he's ever known, until he meets Troye. He's careful around him, handling him with the most gentle hands and utmost care.





	1. Prologue

He was diagnosed at a young age. He remembers always getting hurt easily, he remembers the pain and constant trips to the hospital.

 

He had osteogenesis imperfecta, a disease that made his bones break easily. He wasn’t like everybody else. He couldn’t play on the playground with the other kids because he was too afraid. Imagine being afraid of your own body and the world around you.

 

The bullying didn’t help. They would push him around and call him names. He remembers their words, the names they would call him. He remembers one time in the eighth grade when a kid pushed him against the lockers and he had broke his wrist. He remembers another time in gym class when a kid purposely threw the ball at his face and broke his nose.

 

He remembers crying himself to sleep every night, remembers the dark thoughts running through his mind. The feeling of hopelessness and weakness he had felt all those years of his life.

 

But he also remembers his mum's voice. He will always remember her words of encouragement and soft touches after a long day. “You are stronger than what they make of you.” She would always say, then make him a cup of tea and rub his head while he drank it. She was always there to pick up the pieces and wipe his tears.

 

Then she was gone, just like that.

 

His step father always told him that she overdosed on sleeping pills and that he had found her dead body in the bathroom. He always told Troye that he was the reason why she was dead, and how she didn’t want a freak of a son such as him.

 

Troye believed him.

 

Then the beatings started. He had to take more trips to the hospital and more pain medicine and more making up lies to cover up what was really happening. He was tired of it all.

 

He wanted to be treated like he mattered.

He wanted someone to care.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter One

“What happened this time, love?”

 

Troye bit his lip nervously, feet swinging back and forth in the air as he sat on the examination bed. His cheeks blushed a pretty pink. “I tripped and fell on my hand.”

 

The nurse, Emma, sighed as she finished wrapping his hand in bandages. “You’re lucky it wasn’t too bad.”

 

“I’ve been through worse.” He winced, not liking the way his voice cracked at the words. “I can handle it.” He threw her a soft smile, teeth barely peeking past his lips.

 

She laughed, hand going up to run her fingers through his hair. “I believe that, my little fighter.” He giggled at the words. He knew very well he wasn’t strong enough for that title, but he appreciated her effort. “Alright, all done.” She stepped away to allow him to jump off the bed, steadying him with a soft hand on his forearm. “Careful you clutz.” He pulled her into a hug, his small arm going around her neck and squeezing softly. Emma laughed and hugged him back.

 

“Thank you so much, Em.”

 

“Just do me a favor and be careful.”

 

×××

 

Troye walked the streets of LA, feet carrying him as fast as they can go. He dodged people as he passed, making himself as tiny as possible so his body didn’t skim there’s. He felt a vibration in his pocket, hand quickly shooting up to grab his phone. He smiled when he saw that it was his roommate Connor calling, finger swiping to accept it and bringing it up to his ear.

 

“I know I’m late.” There was an agitated sigh on the other end and Troye can just imagine Connor sitting at the dining table, tapping his fingers impatiently against the glass surface.

 

“Very late, your dinner is going to get cold.” Troye heard some rustling on the other end. “Where were you anyway?”

 

“I-“ Troye swallowed the lump in his throat nervously, knowing very well Connor was going to scold him for not being more careful with himself. “I broke my wrist.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Troye. Again?”

 

“I can’t help it, Con. I’m weak.”

 

“You are not weak, just a little fragile.” Connor's voice was firm, daring Troye to go against his words (but Troye knew not to try to argue because Connor would surely win it like he won all of their other arguments). “That doesn’t mean you aren’t strong though.”

 

“R-“ At that moment Troye's body slammed against somebody else, getting thrown back from the force of the hit. He fell rather roughly, landing awkwardly on the ground and wincing at the pain shooting up his lower back.

 

“Ah, fuck. Are you okay?” The boy’s voice was deep, shaking Troye to his very core and leaving a flutter of butterflies in his stomach. “Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry if I did.” Troye finally looked up, eyes meeting a soft pair of hazel ones.

 

He was wrong for calling him a boy, because the person in front of him was undoubtedly a man.

 

Troye just stared up at him, eyes taking in his strong shoulders and big hands and his beautiful, model face. He was truly a masterpiece, carved by angels and heaven itself. He stuck out his hand, his humongous hand and Troye had to bite back a groan.

 

“Let me help you up.” Troye shakily grasped his hand in his own, feeling the rough calluses on his fingers. The man hauled him up, using more strength than he needed that almost sent Troye flying. He winced slightly at his strength and the way Troye’s body flailed. “Sorry, you're lighter than I thought.” He winced at his own words. “Not that you’re fat, because you’re most definitely not. You’re tiny and frail but guys just tend to weigh more than they look.” He stumbled over his words, ears red as he took a calming breath.

 

“It’s okay.” Troye's voice was weak and quiet. “And I’m okay.” Troye threw him a reassuring smile.

“I'm Jacob.” He stuck his gigantic hand out, a sweet smile stretching his face.

 

Troye stuck his hand out, cringing slightly when he stuck his bandaged hand out. He giggled softly at his own awkwardness. “I’m sorry, I’m Troye.” Their hands met in an awkward high-five.

 

Jacob's eyes widened at the sight of his hand. “Shit, you were already hurt. I didn’t hurt you more, did I?”

 

Troye shook his head quickly. “Nah, it’s all good. I’m used to falling.” He gestured towards his broken wrist. “Obviously.”

 

“You fall a lot?”

 

“I get hurt a lot.” Jacob tsked softly, head shaking rather solemnly.

 

“A boy like you shouldn’t get hurt at all.”

 

“Everyone gets hurt.”

 

“Yeah, but if I could I’d take all of the hurt for you.” Jacob blanched at his own words as Troye's own cheeks turned a bright red. “God, sorry. We just met and I’m already coming off as a creep.”

 

“No, it’s not creepy.” Troye smiled shyly. “I like it.”

 

“Enough that you’d agree to go out to dinner with me?” Jacob stood tall, Troye's breath hitching at the way he only reached his chest.

 

He swallowed nervously, mentally doing a little jiggy and patting himself on the back because, damn this man was beautiful and he just got asked out. “I’d love to.”

 

Jacob smiled, eyes gentle as they looked at Troye. He pulled a pen out of his pocket, handing it to Troye and sticking his own hand out. “Write your number down for me.” Troye grasped his hand, noting the way his looked so fragile next to Jacob's. He scribbled his number down on his skin, not noticing the way Jacob was watching him.

 

His eyes widened when he remembered Connor, faintly recalling hanging up on the boy when he looked at Jacob. “I have to go.” Troye stated sadly, handing Jacob his pen back and walking away carefully.

 

Jacob pouted playfully. “Already?” He put his pen back in his pocket and pulled his phone out. “I’ll call you.” He gestured towards his phone.

 

Troye bit his lip and smiled. “I look forward to it.” He turned around and walked away, getting halfway down the street before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He accepted the call without glancing at it, preparing to hear Connor’s panicked voice on the other end.

 

“Hey I-“

 

“Good, it’s you.” It was Jacob on the other end. “I was just making sure you gave me the right number.”

 

Troye doesn’t remember ever blushing this much in his life.

 


	3. Chapter Two

"You gave a complete stranger your number?" Connor asked in disbelief, looking at the contact saved on his phone under the name "jacob <3"

 

"Is that bad?" He's never had any past experiences with boys before so he had no idea what he was doing.

 

All he knew was that Jacob made him feel something other than fear for once.

 

Connor shook his head quickly. "No! No it's not bad, Tro. It's just not like you." He grinned in excitement, hand reaching up to ruffle Troye's soft curls. "I'm happy for you."

 

Both boys jumped up when Troye's phone began to ring, Troye's eyes darting anxiously to the screen. He gasped when he saw the name, heart hammering in his chest. "Connor it's him!"

 

"Don't just sit there, answer it!" Connor demanded, picking up the iPhone and handing it to his nervous friend.

 

Troye swiped the answer button, cautiously putting the phone to his ear and clearing his throat. "Hello?"

 

"Oh- hi." His deep voice rang through the speaker of the phone, giving Troye tingles throughout his body. "I didn't think you'd answer."

 

"I didn't think you were going to call." Troye answered quietly.

 

"I'd be crazy not to call." Troye grinned, cheeks hot with affection and nerves. "I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner tonight." There was a pause. "With me."

 

Troye held the phone away from his ear to punch the couch he was sitting on excitedly, making Connor look over at the boy. "Tonight sounds good. What time?"

 

"Is seven alright?"

 

"Seven sounds great.

 

"Okay, cool. Just send me your address and I'll be there."

 

"Okay."

 

×××

 

Troye had no idea what to wear on a date having never been to one in his life. He's only ever heard about how magical they are, but no one has ever told him how stressful it can be as well.

 

"How do I look?" He was wearing a light blue sweatshirt and his favorite pair of jeans. He glanced at Connor nervously.

 

Connor smiled gently. "You look good, Troye."

 

Troye groaned. "Good isn't good enough."

 

Connor got up from where he was sitting on Troye's bed. He walked over to the boy and wrapped him up in a tight hug, successfully calming the small boy down. "You look handsome. I love that sweatshirt on you. It brings out your eyes." Troye smiled, arm wrapping around Connor's neck to squeeze him tightly.

 

"Thank you, Con Con." He pulled away with a shaky breath. "I'm scared." His eyes were wide with fear, looking at Connor as if he held all of the answers to his questions.

 

"You have to stop living your life in fear, Tok." Connor smoothed down a wrinkle on Troye's sweatshirt before grabbing his hands, making sure to be extra gentle with the one that was bandaged up. "If he hurts you I'll kill him."

 

Troye giggled. "He's bigger than the both of us combined."

 

"That won't stop me."

 

Troye's eyes widened when his phone vibrated, picking it up quickly to read the text he received.

 

jacob 


	4. Chapter Three

"This pizza is so good." Troye groaned appreciatively, a string of cheese hanging from his mouth. Jacob laughed at the small boy, hand reaching out to gently pull the cheese away. Troye blushed, eyes falling down to his plate of pizza.

 

Jacob smiled gently at the boy. "Tell me about yourself, Troye."

 

Troye cleared his throat slightly, cheeks flushing. "There's not much to tell."

 

"I very much doubt that." Jacob took another bite of his slice, chewing slowly. "How'd you hurt your hand again?"

 

"I fell." Troye stated quietly. "I get hurt all of the time."

 

"You need to be more careful."

 

"That's what my mum would say." Troye looked down at his plate, eyes stinging and swallowing the lump in his throat. "Whenever I got hurt she would always cry, tell me to take care of myself."

 

"Where is your mom now?"

 

"Far away." Jacob's eyes softened, hand reaching across the table to grab Troye's hand that wasn't injured. Troye shook his head slightly. "Enough of me, now tell me about you. What do you do?"

 

Jacob let go of Troye's hand, picking up his glass of water to take a sip. "I fight."

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"I fight other men." Troye looked at him in disbelief, blue eyes wide and hands beginning to shake.

 

"Like, legally right?"

 

Jacob shook his head slightly, looking down at his plate and clearing his throat. "No."

 

"No?" His voice was louder, ringing throughout the small restaurant. "So you hurt other people for your own enjoyment?"

 

Jacob glared at him. "It's not like that."

 

"Bullshit." Troye stood up abruptly, chair skidding loudly against the floor as he stormed towards the door. It slammed behind him, Troye shivering as the cold, bitter air nipped at his skin. He cursed himself for not bringing a jacket, settling for wrapping his arms around himself and starting his walk home. He heard heavy footsteps behind him, a familiar voice calling his name.

 

"Troye!" The footsteps grew louder, causing Troye to walk faster. He gasped quietly when he tripped over his own feet, going to fall face first into the sidewalk when a pair of strong hands grabbed him around his waist and hoisted him up. "Goddammit, Troye. Stop before you hurt yourself."

 

Troye roughly pushed the hands away from him, turning to face Jacob. "I can take care of myself."

 

"Yeah, I believe it." He stated sarcastically, gesturing towards Troye's injured hand. Troye rolled his eyes, ears turning pink when he realized the tears running down his cheeks. Jacob tilted his head, lips pouting slightly as he reached a gentle hand up to wipe the tear from his cheek. "Why are you crying, bub?"

 

Troye let out a wet laugh. "Bub?"

 

"It's cute, like you." Jacob furrowed his brows, hand brushing away the strands of hair on Troye's forehead. "Why are you crying?"

 

"Because I'm scared."

 

"Scared?" Jacob took a step closer. "Scared of what?"

 

"You." His voice was so small, so fragile.

 

Jacob's jaw tensed, one hand gently resting on the small of Troye's back. "I would never hurt you."

 

"How do I know that though?" He shut his eyes tightly. "You hurt people for a living. You like it."

 

"The people I fight, they're bad men. They deserve it."

 

"No one deserves to get hurt by other people."

 

Jacob leaned down slightly to peck Troye's lips softly. Troye's eyes widened, cheeks flushing as his hand gripped onto Jacob's bicep tightly. "I don't want to scare you." He pressed a gentle kiss onto Troye's forehead. "I know we just met and I know you don't trust me, but believe me when I say I would never hurt you." His hand gently rubbed the small of Troye's back. "You make me feel different. I want to protect you, I want to be careful with you. You make me gentle."

 

"If this is going to work, you have to promise me- promise me you won't hurt me." Troye leaned into closer to Jacob's warmth, noses brushing against each other.

 

"I promise you, Troye." Jacob leaned in and pressed their lips together hungrily, catching Troye by surprise. Jacob growled low in his throat, hands gripping Troye's hips firmly. He pulled away with a loud smack, both boys panting heavily. "I promise you I'll kill anyone who hurts you again."


	5. Chapter Four

"Do you get hurt a lot?" Troye asked suddenly. They were walking hand and hand down the street, the wind blowing through their hair and rustling their clothes.

 

"Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle." Troye rolled his eyes at Jacob, shaking his head slightly at the giant walking beside him.

 

"How bad?"

 

"I've been sent to the hospital before." Troye frowned, looking up at Jacob. His gripped his hand tighter, moving closer to the warm body.

 

"I don't like the idea of you hurt."

 

"Hey, angel." Jacob cooed, stopping their walk so he could gently cup Troye's face in his hands. "I'm okay. You should see them." Troye giggled softly. Jacob smiled and leaned down to softly press their lips together. "I can't get enough of you."

 

Troye smiled up at Jacob, cheeks flushing and lips tingling. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did earlier." He lowered his head in shame. "I don't like it when people hurt people." His ears turned pink, swallowing the lump in his throat at the thought.

 

Jacob let his hazel eyes bore into the beautiful boy standing before him. His eyes scanned his body, taking in his slumped shoulders and tense figure. "Who's hurt you?"

 

Troye's body tensed at the words. He shook his head slowly, choosing to wrap his arms around Jacob's broad shoulders instead of answering. Jacob's strong arms immediately went around his waist, squeezing firmly yet gently. Troye buried his face in Jacob's neck while Jacob pressed his nose to the top of his head. "What hurts us is what heals us." Jacob smiled softly, kissing the side of his head.

 

"Wise little one, aren't you?" Troye squealed when Jacob lifted him, arms tightening around his shoulders. He set him back on his feet, pulling away and smiling broadly at him.

 

Troye reached up to poke at his lips, causing Jacob to laugh and bite down gently on his finger. "I should be heading home."

 

"Already?" Troye nodded sadly, slowly pulling away from Jacob's warm body. "No, bub." He teased.

 

Troye laughed loudly, throwing his head back at the cute nickname. "Yes, bub." Jacob smiled down at him, sighing loudly and rolling his eyes.

 

"Alright, I'll take you home."


	6. Chapter Five

Troye stepped out of the scalding hot shower, his skin bright red and tingling. He grabbed his towel and wrapped his small body in it tightly. He used his hand to wipe the fog off of the mirror, groaning when he looked at his hair. He walked out if his bathroom, footsteps coming to a halt as he let out a startled gasp.

 

"Jacob!" He crossed his arms over his body, cheeks becoming warmer as he looked at the man sitting on his bed. "You scared me."

 

Jacob smirked, pushing himself off of the bed to walk over to the boy. "You look ravishing." Troye's cheeks heated up even more, eyes refusing to meet Jacob's. Jacob continued to get closer to the boy until he stopped right in front of him. Troye gasped when he felt his warm breath against his neck, eyes shutting tightly when Jacob pressed a firm kiss onto the skin. "Beautiful." He nudged Troye's neck back with his nose and placed another kiss onto his neck. Troye whimpered, hands uncrossing from his chest to tightly grip Jacob's strong shoulders. Troye squealed when he felt the towel drop, cheeks now a bright red as he looked anywhere but at Jacob. Jacob pulled away slowly to look at the boy, wide hazel eyes staring straight into Troye's. He bent down and grabbed the towel, not once taking his eyes off of Troye's. His arms encircled Troye's frail body, wrapping the soft towel around his shoulders and covering his body.

 

"Thank you." Troye whispered, blue eyes staring up at Jacob. Jacob nodded his head, giving Troye a quick peck on his cheek before stepping away from him. He turned his body so he was looking at the pictures hung up on Troye's walls, knowing the boy would appreciate not having an audience while getting dressed. "How did you get in?" Troye asked curiously.

 

"Connor let me in." Jacob answered, eyes stopping at a picture of a young Troye and a lady. "Who's this?"

 

Troye looked up from buttoning his jeans, walking over to look at who he was talking about. He sighed sadly. "That's my mum." Jacob turned his head to look at him, taking notice of the way he was looking at the photograph.

 

"Will I get to meet her?" He asked softly, hand reaching out to grab onto Troye's. Troye's eyes snapped up to his, shaking his head slowly.

 

"She died when I was younger." Jacob's eyes widened, hand gripping onto Troye's tighter.

 

"I'm sorry, baby." Troye looked back at the picture again, heart beating faster at the thought of her. Jacob looked at the picture, smiling sadly. "You guys looked close."

 

"We were." Troye croaked out. "She was my everything." He felt the tears threaten to fall from his eyes, reaching a hand up to roughly rub his eyes. Jacob frowned, hand grasping Troye's own and pulling it away from his face.

 

"Be gentle." Jacob scolded gently, thumb rubbing soothing patterns on Troye's hand. "I would have loved to meet her."

 

"Really?" Troye asked incredulously.

 

Jacob nodded his head. "Yeah, I love moms." Troye giggled at that, shaking his head at the tall man in front of him. "They love me too. I have never had one mom who did not approve of me."

 

"Well she was very protective of me." He smiled up at Jacob, soft blue eyes crinkling at the sides. 'You would have needed to work harder for her approval."

 

Jacob stared down at him, eyes the most gentle whenever he looked at Troye. "I would have made sure she knew that I'd keep you safe." The look in his eyes were intense as he looked down at Troye, making the boy blush under his gaze. Being the shy boy that he is, he backed away from Jacob's grip rather clumsily. He shrieked when his foot got caught in a shoe, losing his balance as he felt himself fall. Jacob's eyes widened, taking a quick step forward to roughly grip the boy from his waist, shoving him to his chest and balancing him. "First, I need to keep you safe from yourself."

 

Troye stood against Jacob's chest, cheek squished from how tightly Jacob was holding him. "Sorry, I'm accident prone."

 

Jacob laughed softly, making Troye close his eyes as he felt the vibrations through his chest. His arms wrapped around Jacob's torso as he rubbed his cheek against his warm chest. Jacob smiled down at him, hand reaching up to brush his fingers through his hair softly. "Would you like to see where I work?"

 

Troye's body froze, pulling away from Jacob's warmth to look up at him. "You mean illegally fight?"

 

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yes, whatever you want to call it."

 

"Now?"

 

"Yes, now."

 

 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post these but I've been getting asked if I was continuing this story and I am. I've just been posting all of the chapters on Wattpad. But I'll start posting all of my works on here from now on.


End file.
